Break the Darkness
by Fauxhound
Summary: How do you wake up when you can't do it alone? Its painful, but its rewarding. KidxPatti/Patty oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, some awesome, creative person called Astsushi Ohkubo.**

**I love Soul Eater, but this shipping was never really anything I liked. Its OK though. I sorta like it owo There is a random OC in here that Im not keeping…its just for the purpose of this story. ouo I am using Patty's name as Patti. OK? **

**WARNING: This fanfic contains KidxPatti**

Kid stood outside of Death City, out in a forest. The trees stretched into the sky, their dark green leaves rustling in a faint breeze. Death the Kid felt his eyes start to water, and the world around him blurred as two symmetrical tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. The wilderness surrounding him was so symmetrical. His eyes shone as he looked, a smile spread across his face that looked like it belonged on a cat. One of those "meow" smiles.

"Look at that symmetry!" He breathed, staring at the trees. There was a dirt path going straight through the way he was facing, and the trees stretched upward, the left side looking exactly like the right. "Its so beautif-"

Suddenly one of the trees on the left side came crashing to the ground with the loud roar of cracking wood. The horrible sight was enough to cause death. The fallen tree hit the ground, and the forest was no longer beautiful.

With an outraged scream, Kid ran toward the tree. "Who would do such a thing! It was perfect!" He screeched. He got to the once-perfect tree quickly and came to a skidding stop.

"Oh hey Kid!" Patti cheered, waving her hand at the Grim Reaper with a huge smile. She was holding a chainsaw in one of her hands and goggles over her eyes to protect her from flying wood splinters.

Kid threw his hands onto his head, gripping his dark hair. "Patti! What have you done? This forest was perfectly symmetrical and now you've ruined it!"

Patti looked around. "Huh? It was?"

"Yes! And now its messed up! I hope you're happy!" Kid roared, obviously furious. He was glaring daggers at the girl, and his teeth had become strangely sharp.

"Sorry. I'll fix it!" Patti said, running across the past, zooming past her Meister. She flew across the path, sending a cloud of dirt into the air. With an insane laugh, she cheerfully threw herself at the tree and proceeded to rip through the wood with the weapon in her hands.

The tree hit the ground with a loud _bam_ and Patti looked over her shoulder to Kid with a wide smile. "There ya go, Kid! All nice and symmetrical again!"

Kid walked over to her to examine the part of the trunk that was still in the ground. He examined the wood, then walked back to the other tree and did the same. He returned with a very pissed expression on his face. His golden eyes were pretty much radiating anger and he wore a scowl.

"No, it's not. This trunk is two whole inches taller than the other one. Does that sound symmetrical to you?" He snapped.

Patti blinked at him. "Oops. Sorry!"

Kid sighed. "Can you go anywhere without messing something up?"

Patti nodded. "Yep! Just you watch, next time, I'll make sure to keep everything how you want it!"

There was the sound of walking behind them, and Kid turned around to see who was approaching.

Liz was walking over, her arms crossed. "Why do we have to walk so much…? I'm tired… can we take a break?" she complained, hunched over and letting her arms droop, her hands hovering over the ground.

"No. There is a Kishin nearby. It's terrorizing the town near here. We can't stop now, it usually comes out soon." Kid replied. "Come on, lets go."

Suddenly, there was a roar. The ground shook, and three trees came crashing to the ground in a mess of brown dust. A girl walked out of the dust, smiling sweetly. Her eyes where a shimmering pink, and she was wearing a snow white dress with a silver ribbon around her waist. She had curly orange hair that ended at her back.

"Hello. You must be Death the Kid, Liz Thompson and Patti Thompson," She spoke, her voice soft.

Kid blinked. Who was this girl and how did she know his name? "Yes. And you are?"

She walked over to the boy and stopped next to him. "I am just a resident of the town that sent you here. I came to help you get to the Kishin."

Kid narrowed his eyes at the girl. "The people of the town? They told me they didn't know where the Kishin was located."

The girl nodded. "Yes, that is true, yeah. But I have gone out here before and tracked the Kishin to it's cave, alone."

Liz stepped up next to Kid, crossing her arms. "Are you a weapon?"

The girl shook his head. "No, I am not."

Patti hopped to Kid's other side. "But the village geezer told us that the Kishin has a good sense of smell. How would you follow it to its cave alone without being noticed?"

The girl blinked, her pink eyes flashing. "The…the…um…"

Kid held out his arms. "Liz. Patti. Weapon form."

His two partners transformed, flying into his hands. He held the twin pistols in his hands in the way that he liked, and pointed them at the girl. "You're the Kishin, aren't you?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph, how rude to assume something like that. Its also rude to point a gun at a lady."

"Yeah, and it's also rude to lie but you're doing it!" Patti shouted.

The girl huffed. "Huh, yeah. I guess. Well then, lets start fighting, Kid!" She held out one of her arms, and it suddenly transformed. Gray fur rushed across her limb and her nails grew into claws. She looked into the sky and opened her mouth. A howl ripped through the air, and it looked as if it literally shattered the air. Black shadows wisped from her jaws and suddenly exploded across the sky.

Kid bared his teeth. The Town Elder warned him about that.

_/0-0/_

_The Town elder sat in the wide, rounded room. He rested in a green couch, and watched Kid, Liz, and Patti as they stood a few feet away. He curled his long white beard with a finger and frowned at the three. "Yes, the Kishin is in the forest north of this town. It only comes out at one time of the day, which is in a few hours. We don't know where the Kishin is inside of the forest. But it is very strong and dangerous. _

"_You have to be careful with it. It fights best at night, because it cab turn its body into a pitch black color and hides in the darkness. It has the power to turn the day into night, so you must kill it before it does. It cant see in the dark very well, but it has a strong sense of smell. It's bite is also powerful, and causes its victims to faint." The elder took in a deep breath, his green eyes shining. He nodded at them. "Be careful in there, would you?"_

_/0-0/_

Kid pressed on the triggers on the guns and shot at the monster in front of him. It jumped away before it was injured, into a nearby tree. The sky was now dark and the day was turned to night. No stars shone in the sky, for the darkness was too thick. Kid could hardly see his own hands in front of him.

"Dammit! Now what are we going to do?" He spat.

"Relax, Kid. I'm sure if you try, you can hear it," Liz told him. "Just focus, OK?"

Kid stared ahead, silent. He waited, searching for a sound in the darkness. Silence surrounded him, making him angrier. That Kishin wasn't about to defeat him that easily.

Suddenly there was a somewhat loud swish of grass from behind him. Kid spun around and shot where he heard the noise. There was a roar of pain and the creature threw itself on top of Kid. He squinted into the dark, only able to see a bit of the monster pinning him to the ground. It looked like a big walking gray wolf with red eyes. It's muzzle was scarlet and there was a black streak over their eyes. Before anyone had the chance to react, the creature lashed down with its head, biting into Kid's shoulder and sending blood flying.

"Patti, we have to help him!" Liz shouted. The two flew out of Kid's hands. The two stood in their human form, and glared at the form they could see in the darkness. Patti tackled the beast and knocked it over, growling like a dog and chomping on its ear.

Liz transformed again and flew into Patti's hand. She pointed her sister at the Kishin's head and pulled the trigger. The wolf-formed Kishin was killed immediately. It fell over with a quiet whimper and vanished in a mess of dust.

Patti ran over to Kid, dropping Liz to the floor. The Meister was lying on the floor, unconscious. The Kishin had managed to also bit into Kid's neck. She gasped, staring down at him. He was usually stronger than that…what happened?

Then she remembered. The elder said that the bite caused fainting. She looked down at him, and poked his cheek gently. "Kid…? Kid are you OK?" She said softly.

Liz was transformed back to her human form, and stared at the spot Patti and Kid where at. She started walking over, but couldn't see where they where. She stopped, not wanting to accidentally stomp on someone's face.

Patti dragged her fingertips across his face. He stirred slightly, making her blink. She could hardly see him in the darkness, but what she _could_ see was too cute. She always figured she had just a little crush on him, just a little one.

She stared at him again and shook him a little. "Kiiddd?" she said, staring at his face.

Kid didn't move.

Patti drew her fingers over his face again.

Kid stirred.

Patti skimmed over his face again, moving her fingertips down his neck. She watched him stir again, and then leaned forward to his face, staring hard at his closed eyes. She lifted her hand up, and slapped him across the face. Hard.

Kid's eyes shot open. "Ow! Patti, what the hell! Wha-"

Patti interrupted him and threw him into a hug. "You're OK!" She cheered happily.

Kid blinked, surprised by the sudden hug. It stung a little to have pressure on his injured shoulder, which was splattered with blood and his shirt was ripped there, revealing his torn skin.

Patti let go of him. "I thought that Kishin might have put you into some kinda coma or something!"

Kid shook his head. "I'm fine." He looked into Patti's eyes, which where shining with glee. In the darkness, it was the brightest thing he could see. She was smiling brightly, the normal pinkness of her cheeks radiating. She seemed a bit flushed.

Kid blinked, and just stared. Their faces where only a few inches apart, one move and their lips would connect. He bore a neutral expression, but Patti had a guess on what he was thinking.

She leaned forward just a tiny bit, ever so slowly. Her heart was racing in her chest, and her eyes where even wider than usual.

Kid lunged forward the rest of the way, causing Patti to fall backwards, and caught her fall with her elbows. He was staring into her eyes, his golden eyes shining in the darkness.

Patti blinked, warmth flowing over her body. She saw a bit of redness creep across Kid's face, and slowly closed her eyes. She relaxed into the kiss, and slowly pushed herself up and grabbed him by with waist, pulling his body closer to hers. She put one around his neck, draping over his back and the other rested on his shoulder. She brushed her fingers through his hair, but it only lasted for a second.

They stopped, and then separated. Kid and Patti both rose to their feet and stared into the darkness around them. It was starting to thin out, and the day started to break through the blackness like sunlight through a crack.

Soon, the light spread across the air and the darkness faded away. Liz wandered over to Patti and Kid, who where a little red, and couldn't hold off a grin. "Soooo… was it fun?" She teased.

"Getting bitten by a wolf-Kishin? I don't think so," Kid retorted.

Liz's grin grew into a smile. "I wasn't talking about the mission."

**Well, there ya go! KidxPatti! I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write…although it was kinda short and stupid. :U I also kind of like KidxLiz so I might write one of those, too. **

…**SYMMETRYYYYYY **

**Don't you just love how crazy Patti is? dB **

**Kid: ._.**

**Patti: o3o**

**Liz: :l**

**Oh come on, guys…! Everybody loves Kid… :D Im sure one of you guys do…no? OK then XD**


End file.
